Kids World's Adventures of Animal ABC's
Kids World's Adventures of Animal ABC's is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It will appear on YouTube and Goggle Drive It is a clip show of scenes from Seasons 8-10 of Barney & Friends and some home videos Plot Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff can't decide on a fun game to play with alphabet blocks. So, with some help from Megan's dog Gracie, Barney decides that Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids should use the alphabet blocks to find animals that start with each letter. From A-Ants to Z-Zebra, learning the alphabet has never been so much fun! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Megan * Melanie * Rachel * Marcos Song List * Being Together * Alphabet Song * The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "At Home in the Park") * Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) * Old MacDonald (Scene Taken from: "Days of the Week") * Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does * The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) * Over in the Meadow (Scene Taken from: "Hearing") * Let's Take Care of Our Pets * Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) * The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") * Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) * Rock Like a Monkey * Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Farm) * Do Your Ears Hang Low (Scene Taken from: "Rabbits") * Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") * The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "At Home in the Park") * The Vet Song (Scene Taken from: "Vets") * The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") * The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game * I Love You Triva * This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. * Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace films}), Robbie Rotten (From Lazytown), Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. * This video marks the final appearance of Rachel. * The scene for "Rock Like a Monkey" is taken from the video Kids World's Adventures of Let's Go to the Zoo. In that video, Barney's singing voiced was done by Duncan Brannan, but in this video Barney was dubbed with Dean Wendt's singing voice. Baby Bop and BJ's voice remained unchanged. ﻿ Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films